lunarchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Beeper100/Just a GIANT Overview of the Series
I would love to go over the Lunar Chronicles, book by book, so please sit back. :D *SPOILERS* Cinder The book hooked me! By the first chapter! A rare thing, and rarer that this series is one of my favourite series' too. A prince, meeting you? Unexpected? Surprise? Yes, please! Now, Cinder's goal in the book vaires. First, fix the hover, which is impossible for her since she cannot afford both. Then, fix the old car, but can't because she never has the time. Two down, two to go. Save her sister, though, most unfortuantely, she dies AT THE VERY LAST MOMENT! And lastly, save her Prince Charming. It isn't continuous, why I love it. The setting was perfection! It's not in anywhere in America, yet Meyer's took the challenge anyway. Most YA books do take place in the U.S. and are dystopian/utopian, but Cinder's story is more of a retelling and sci-fi because of the androids and cyborgs. Sure, it is in the future, but there's no cliche rebellion aganist the main character's country, which is TOO popular today. I fell in love with Kai, he doesn't act like a prince would. He acts like a teenager, what a normal one would do; at least before his dad died. I would have loved to see more personality in Cinder, but he really shows more in the next books. Onward! Scarlet I did enjoy this book as well, though I can say I loved Cress and Cinder a little bit more. Scarlet is a "I don't give a care" kind of girl, amazing! She is dedicated to her gran and risks her life for her. The dynamic between Wolf and her is sweet too. They work better together, as one could say. Kai does begin to show more of his colours in Scarlet, while the most unpredictable character steals the spotlight, Thorne. Throne is very perky and boasts much of himself, yet still have that cute humour. Even his NAME is ironic. Cress I am amazed at Meyer's transition from kick-*ss to lovable. Cress is a young teen who has been locked up in a satellite for the most of her lifetime. She is funny, adorable, and imaginative. I liked the cameo Cress had made in Cinder, very notable! Now, the chemistry! Yummyyyyyy. Cress and Throne, sooo cute, I cannot stop smiliing. Cress, the lovestruck damsel. Throne, the prince in shining armor. Love (almost) at first sight! While "SPOILERS" the ending of the makeout scene (kinda makeout) with Kai and Cinder left me with a grin to both of my ears! THE RELEASE! I love'em. And poor Wolf needs his alpha, I feel very bad. Dr. Erland, what a plot-surprise! Father of our long-lost Rapunzel? Wow! :) The whole Sahara part was very well thought and MIND-BOGGLING! I thought it was pretty unique. And Scarlet, being tortured. Ouch, pinky being cut off! Ouch! Ouch! Fairest While all other books had a mildly violent plot and very few curses, FAIREST IS REALLY IN-DEPTH and AMAZING. The whole backstory? Levana, as a young adult, is finding a way to plot the most subtle way to rule her rightful kingdom, Luna. And since Levana is an adult, I can see how this one would be less appropriate for readers. The chapter where Levana and Evert, the blood on the bed. . .yeah. Evert and Levana. OMG, I feel soooooooooooo bad for Levana now that I know more about her. How she's so evil. And everything that Evert does makes sense, not loving her, even when she reveals her true self. :( Channary is a total jerk, but I love her anyway. She is smart(ish), doesn't use too much glamour, and is regal. I really wish she would have lived, so at least Cinder would have had a mother who loved her-not Adri, who was a horrible mom. Channary was, by a long-shot, better. But burning and teasing her sister is real harsh. The ending was amazing! ALL were! So, here's my sum-up! Thanks! Beeper100 (talk) 05:04, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts